Many modern websites are designed to include tags that enable tracking of user interactions with the websites, and other analytics. Tags are portions of code that are linked to elements of a website that, when triggered based on interaction with the linked elements, cause actions to be performed such as incrementing counters, logging data, sending data to other applications or third parties, etc. Thus, tags provide important functionality for enabling the performance of a website to be observed via web analytics. However, a website's tag configuration is vulnerable to careless web development activities that may cause tags to be triggered inaccurately or not triggered at all. For instance, a web developer may make changes to a website that redirects a link from a first destination webpage to a second destination webpage yet fail to update a tag associated with the redirected link. Until the tag is updated, it may be triggered inaccurately based on the user interaction with the link, resulting in web analytics that indicate the first destination webpage is being accessed when it is not. Such inaccurate or “broken” tags may be difficult to identify and go unnoticed by web developers for extended periods of time. Incorrect web analytics data based on inaccurate tags increases the challenge of managing and developing effective websites based on collected user interaction data.